Not Broken
by crimeshowss
Summary: Picking up from the S4 summer finale. Rizzles, but a slow burner(bear with me). Casey, but VERY OOC! Jane says yes, and marries Casey, leaving Maura distraught but things take a turn for the worse once the pair have married. *Please note trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters!* very dark themes, don't read if you're looking for a light-hearted romance! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear who ever has stumbled upon this,**

**Firstly there will be Rizzles, but it going to be a slow burner, so please bear with me.**

**Secondly yes Casey is in the story, but he's not really the Casey that we know...**

**Thirdly of course feedback is always appreciated...**

**Lastly I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Unless?"

"Unless I marry him…"

After a long silence Maura finally spat out, "Wow!" That's all she could bring herself to say. She knew how much Jane loved Casey, but she often found herself wondering if her best friend was **IN **love with him. She would soon have her answer.

"It's a lot to process. If I say yes then he'll be giving up his job which he's worked so hard for. If I say no then I'm scared I'll lose him forever. I don't want to lose him Maur."

"You won't lose him Jane, if you say no and he loves you then he'll wait. Whatever happens you're very intelligent Jane, you'll make the right choice, I know you will. Now if you don't mind I'd quite like to leave this place."

"Thank you Maur, it means a lot to know you have my back." The detective smiled at the blonde and then called out. "Casey, come on. Let's go."

The three of them spent the ride back to Jane's apartment in silence. Although Maura wished her friend would be spending the night at her house she knew that wouldn't be the case because her and Casey would have to talk over the marriage proposal. She finally pulled up outside Jane's apartment block. Jane and Casey stepped out of the car and bid farewell to the doctor as she drove off back to her house.

She got into her house and went to feed Bass. Her pet, although not the most interactive, she had found was an excellent listener; whenever a problem arose she would confide in Bass. After which she would come to a suitable conclusion herself. She was grateful that Paddy Sr. had moved out for more than one reason. It meant that Angela had now returned to living in her guest house which allowed her some much needed privacy. It wasn't that she didn't trust the older woman, she in fact loved her as a mother, she knew that this was something that she would probably never discuss with anyone, and especially not the mother of the person concerned.

She began to pour her heart out to her beloved tortoise, as she had done so many times before, this time was different however.

"Bass. Am I destined to live in this house, just you and me, alone forever?" A few tears began to trickle down her cheeks at the thought of being old and alone with only a tortoise to talk to. "Casey asked Jane to marry him, and she's considering saying yes; of course why wouldn't she? She can have kids, and he'll stay at home and take care of them whilst she goes to work. Eventually they'll have grandchildren and then grow old together." By this point the tears were free falling and Maura did nothing to stop them; she was picturing herself and Jane together, rather than Jane and Casey, and the harsh reality hit her hard. "It's what she wanted in high school, and I can't help but wonder if she doesn't really want that anymore." The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she considered that her and Jane could one day end up together, and be happy. Then she thought about Casey, and she realised that she was probably being unrealistic, Jane could never love her. "Oh Bass, you understand don't you? I'm confused, and conflicted. You see I don't want to ruin our friendship in case what I'm feeling isn't really what I think it is. What if it is? I don't think I'd be able to cope with her being the one that got away. I can't help but think that she isn't in love with this Casey; I think she's still in love with the man she met in high school, and they're both different people now. I don't want to see her hurt, but I would feel so much worse if I was the one who hurt her, because then I would be helpless." The tears subsided as Maura began to try to think rationally. "I suppose that living with you isn't so bad. It was like that for a very long time, just us two."

* * *

**The wedding day**

"Jane, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Maura, you don't look so bad yourself."

Much to Maura's surprise Jane had picked a simple yet elegant white dress with a lace bodice and sweetheart neckline. She flashed back to the time when Jane had told her that she had wanted to get married in a Red Sox jersey – and although her friend looked stunning- and she hadn't considered the fantasy to be particularly elegant, she wished that Jane was in a Red Sox jersey simply because this didn't seem like the Jane that she knew.

Jane had asked Maura to be her maid of honor and she had let Maura pick out her own dress, knowing that the doctor had impeccable taste. She had chosen a royal blue dress which pinched at the waist and stopped just above her ankles. He shoes were a matching blue, had simple bows on them and a 4 inch heel. Her hair was in a bun and she had let two curls fall to frame her face. Maura said good luck to her friend and went to join the others at the altar.

* * *

After the ceremony Maura held a small gathering at her house. Jane had changed into a crimson evening gown, which her best friend had bought for her – telling her that it flattered her figure- knowing that if Jane had it her way she would be dressed in a t-shirt and shorts by this point. Jane and Casey's friends and family wandered around congratulating the newlyweds, and chatting amongst themselves. This continued until the couple announced they were heading home because it was getting late. Maura asked that they stay a little longer seeing as it was only a little after 10 but Casey insisted on them leaving; Jane thanked her friend and departed with her husband. By 11 everyone had left except Angela.

"Angela, you don't live here anymore you can go home. Really, you have no obligation to stay and clean up; this was my idea after all."

"Don't be silly Maura, you could use and extra pair of hands, I'm always happy to help."

Maura looked around, and the place was a mess. There were empty glasses and plates everywhere, food and drink littered the floor, as well as dirt trodden in from outdoors. "Thank you Angela."


	2. Chapter 2

**MASSIVE **thank you to all who have Favorited and followed this story so far, it means a lot to me...

**TRIGGER WARNING : Domestic violence**

* * *

Jane and Casey rode back to Jane's apartment, the place the pair would call home for now, in a taxi after Casey had practically forced Jane to leave. She was sure that he was drunk and exhausted so despite the fact she wanted to stay with Maura, to help her clean up and thank her for all the hard work she had put into organizing the wedding and the after party, she agreed to go home.

The cab pulled up outside Jane's building so she paid the driver and hopped out. Casey followed her and waited until she had the door open. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. Then she was shoved against the wall and found rough lips meeting hers. He continued and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth and biting on her bottom lip, she thought it would never end. Eventually he pulled back for air and she breathed a sigh of relief before speaking.

"Casey." She exhaled

"Yes love?" He responded in the accent that she had grown to love.

"Casey, not right now. I'm tired, please can we go to bed?" She tried to get away and go to the bedroom but he forced her back against the wall and pinned down her arms.

"It's our wedding night, and I want to make love to my wife." He forced his mouth into hers again and then raised his hands to cup her face. She used this opportunity to spin him around and pin him against the wall. He was stunned, just as she had expected so she turned and made her way to the bedroom. He caught up with her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She was facing him and he had a steel grip on her wrist, she saw fire in his eyes, letting her know that he wasn't going to give in any time soon. She had always been a fighter so she tried to get away which didn't go well for her. He tightened the grip on her wrist, to the point she knew would leave a very substantial bruise and also feared was cutting off her circulation, and slammed her hard against the wall again.

* * *

Maura and Angela had cleared up the worst of the mess, and so she had insisted that the older woman go home as it was getting late. She was now sat alone in her house. She restrained the urge to call Jane to ensure she had arrived home safely, something she had done on the nights that Jane hadn't stayed over at her house (or vise-versa) ever since Hoyt had made a re-appearance in the detectives life and despite the fact the bastard was now dead, both women enjoyed the conversations they had nightly and therefore continued the ritual. Tonight however Maura decided that her friend wouldn't appreciate her calling, and since it was unlikely the detective would be getting much sleep, the lack of a phone call shouldn't affect her sleeping pattern at all, but Maura knew that she herself would be in for a sleepless night. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine, which she set onto the counter to allow it to breathe, before heading up to her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She opened her closet to find Jane's Red sox jersey crumpled up on the floor, she smiled at the thought of the last time Jane had stayed over which must have been when she had left her favorite jersey. She picked it up off the floor and hung it up, making a mental note to return it to her friend next time she came over. She grabbed a neatly folded pair of pajamas and took a quick shower and changed.

* * *

Casey had led Jane into the bedroom and pinned her up against the door. He pulled away from another rough kiss and looked into Jane's eyes. She felt so weak being here with him, she felt as if he was controlling him; she hadn't been this scared since Hoyt. She was terrified of him even after he was dead, he still traumatized her sometimes when he would snake his way into her sub-conscious and she would wake paralyzed with fear. Whenever this happened she would call Maura who would immediately rush to her side and comfort her, she longed to hear the doctor's voice telling her everything was going to be okay but the force of Casey biting down sharply on her neck told her that somehow this was going to be a very long night. He grabbed her dress strap and was about to tug on it, which would effectively rip the article of clothing off of her before she yelled "NO!"

Taken back by the hostility in her voice he stepped away and looked at her. She felt a surge of empowerment rush over her, when Casey had put his hand on the dress that Maura had very careful chosen for her – after endless hours of shopping with her, and having to try on a number of dresses that Maura thought would suit her, she finally found the dress that Jane was currently wearing. Jane flashed back to the way Maura's face lit up when she had walked out of the changing room dressed in the bright red article of clothing.

_"Maura." Jane whined, "We've been at this for..." She glanced at her watch, 4:11. "almost 3 hours!"_

_"Jane, stop whining, I want to find the perfect dress for the party."_

_"Why can't I just wear a t-shirt and shorts?"_

_"That isn't appropriate clothing for a small gathering Jane. If you spent less time whining and more time trying on the dresses that I'm picking out then we might already be done."_

_Jane shot Maura an evil glare as she stepped out of the dressing room. "I look stupid."_

_Maura stared at her friend who was dressed in a crimson gown which ended just below her knees. The silky fabric shone in the light, and the color complemented Jane's dark hair. The dress framed her slim figure perfectly and Maura was grinning at the sight, unable to take her eyes off the detective. "Jane, you don't look stupid. You… wow."_

_"wow? Wow, I look so bad that I should attend this party in my red sox jersey!"_

_"Wow, you look sensational. You're one of the most beautiful women I know Jane and this dress compliments your beauty perfectly. I'm buying this dress for you. Now go and change so we can go."_

_Jane looked at the price tag on the dress. "Holy shit! Maura! This dress costs thirteen hundred dollars. No, I'm not letting you buy this."_

_"But Jane you look breath taking!" Maura protested._

_Jane stormed out of the changing cubicle. "No. This is way too expensive. Let's go." The doctor followed after her, not amused that Jane refused to let her buy the dress._

_A week later Jane walked in to her apartment to find the very same dress hanging on her curtain railing. She had immediately called Maura to thank her realising that Maura was nearly as stubborn as she was, and wouldn't give in until she saw her in the dress._

"Casey! Don't you dare rip this dress!"

"Why not? You'd look so much better without it on." He said, as he sat down on the bed.

"Why not?" she retorted, now she was getting extremely pissed off. "Firstly Maura bought this for me."

"Maura? You know you spend way too much time with her for your own good. I barely saw you in the months leading up to the wedding, between planning for it and work. Now you're all mine, and you won't see her unless you're working." He stood and walked back and grabbed the strap of the dress again.

"NO! This dress cost thirteen hundred dollars, you are NOT ripping it!" She yelled and slapped him across the cheek. She turned to walk to the bathroom so that she could change but he grabbed her wrist once again and when she tried to fight him off he grabbed the top of her arm and twisted as hard as he could. Snap.

"Don't you dare yell at me again, and as for that stunt where you slapped me, you'll pay for that too."

She fell to the floor, wincing in pain when she touched her wounded left arm. She could feel warm salty tears cascading down her face and try as she might she couldn't stop them. She very nearly passed out from the pain but she heard Casey's voice telling her that she needed to go a hospital. She stood and took a few second to gain her balance before grabbing her purse. She knew that he was very serious when he said that she would pay, so she didn't want to provoke him further, so she played nice.

"Casey honey, I think you should stay here and keep some ice on your cheek while you lie down. I'm so sorry that I hit you honey. I don't know what came over me; I must have had a few too many drinks at that party earlier." She lied, she had only had one glass of champagne and a bottle of her favorite beer from the fridge Maura always kept stocked in case she were to visit. "I'm just going to get a cab to the hospital and get my arm checked out, and when I get back then we can do all things you planned." She sealed the deal by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's very thoughtful of you. What do you plan on telling the doctors?"

"I slipped and fell, it was very silly of me, I shouldn't have had that 7th glass of champagne."

"I'm just going to get some ice." He smiled, and seemed satisfied by Jane's plans and let her go.

She walked out of her apartment building into the warmth of the summer night. She called a cab and went straight to the hospital. On her way there she opened her purse and pulled out her phone. She dialed Maura's number, hoping that she wouldn't wake her.

* * *

Maura walked downstairs and picked up her glass of red wine from the counter. She heard her phone vibrating and walked over to the dining table to pick it up. The caller ID read 'Jane'. Maura found this very strange since she had expected the detective to be in bed by this time.

"Hello."

_"Maur?"_

"Jane, is everything alright?"

_"Can you meet me at the hospital?"_

"Hospital?" Maura asked alarmed. "Jane, what's happening?"

_"Can you just meet me there?"_

"Hold on Jane." She thought over her earlier conversation with Casey, and decided it best to give the couple some space, and respect his wishes, despite the fact that she wanted more than anything to spend time with Jane. "Hey, are you still there?"

_ "Yes Maura. Can you meet me?"_

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm really tired, today was a very long and exhausting day for me. I can't meet you at the hospital." She pressed the red 'end' button and let out a sob. She curled up on her sofa and let her tears fall.

_"Maura, my arm really…"_ She heard the tone to signal that the call had ended. Maura had never hung up on her before. She felt alone, now more than ever. Her only real girl friend had hung up on her, was avoiding her – Maura would have been there even if she was tired, she would have found a way - and she had no idea why.


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning for quite graphic scenes of non-consensual sex***

**Note the rating change!**

To those who reviewed regarding why Maura didn't go to meet Jane in the hospital, I hope this clears that up a bit, and those I PMed regarding that I hope this helps.. if not feel free to tell me, or if it does help then I'd love to know too.

_Thank you to my followers, and new readers, favouriters and reviewers! I love ya all!_

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the hospital, Jane paid the driver and hopped out. She walked into a busy ER, as it was late on a Friday night – or rather early on a Saturday morning - and went to the reception desk to sign in. The receptionist handed her a form to fill out and then dismissed her. She made an attempt to tell her that she wouldn't be able to fill out the form, but with little success. She decided to take a seat and fill out what she could with her right hand however when she tried to print her name, it came out scrawled – not dissimilar to the writing of a 5 year old - and illegible so she decided to give up. She began to wish that Maura was with her, she knew that she would be talking constantly about something or another, most likely hypothesizing about what could have possibly happened to her arm, but she missed that, she missed Maura. She got so wrapped up in the memory of all the time they had spent together, and began wondering what had suddenly changed, that she didn't notice a single tear had escaped and fallen down her cheek. She wiped it away and waited for her name to be called, once again pushing her feelings to the side.

After about 20 minutes a doctor greeted her and led her into an examination room. He began to touch various points on her arm, all of which caused her to wince in pain. After about an hour of note scribbling and x-rays the doctor could finally deliver Jane some news. Her wrist had been fractured, which meant she would have to get it put into a cast, and be on desk duty until it came off, minimum 6 weeks. She was given a dose of morphine before her wrist was put into a cast. She was then given a bottle of prescription pain killers, and after insisting that she was fine, was allowed to leave provided that she returned later that day for a checkup.

She took a cab back to her apartment and when she arrived home she found Casey asleep on the sofa. She let out a sigh of relief as it meant that she would have the bed to herself that night. She went to her room as quietly as possible and changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She climbed into the left side of the bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the peacefulness of sleep to wash over her, but it never did. Instead she realised that she missed the feeling of a warm body on the other side of the bed, she missed the security of knowing that her best friend would come running whenever she called. Now she lay alone, not knowing why the honey blond that she had spent many nights with hadn't been there when she needed her. She began formulating reasons as to why her best friend had hung up on her, and continuously ended up with the worst case scenarios. All of a sudden she felt the bed dip. Casey. She hadn't even heard him enter the room. She felt him edge closer to her and she tried to fall asleep as fast as she could, however he could sense that she was awake so he rolled over and placed a tender kiss onto her lips. She closed her eyes and allowed his hands to roam up and down her body. She didn't feel like fighting back, as she knew the likely consequences, so she simply allowed him to do what he wanted. He forced her arms above her head and removed her t-shirt. He pushed her hair out of the way, allowing him access to her neck where he bit down hard. She closed her eyes tighter, fighting back tears and the pain he had caused her. She knew the bite would leave a substantial bruise. She could sense that he was getting impatient and in some ways she was glad, it would mean that it would be over and done with. He pulled the duvet off of the lower half of her body and ripped off her shorts and panties in one effortless motion. Of course she had had sex with Casey before, but this was different, she had never seen Casey acting so animalistic and the way he had treated her before had scared her, and the look in his eyes was making matters worse. She didn't want it this time, but she knew that wasn't going to stop him, but she tried to make him stop nonetheless.

"Casey, please don't." Her words had come out as a plea, but for once that didn't bother her. Maybe she deserved this, something had caused her best friend to pull away, and for her husband to behave this way, the common factor was her.

"Jane, you know you want me." He said smugly and punctuated the sentence with a hard thrust into her. She had no desire whatsoever; the lack of lubrication cased the simple act to send a surge of pain through her body.

"Casey, stop." She whimpered, feeling extremely vulnerable and weak, but wanting more than anything for him to get off her. He pulled out of her and thrust in again, harder. He continued pounding in and out, harder and faster until he came. He pulled out of her and immediately crashed into a deep slumber. She moved to stand, but he had left her aching. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain between her legs and she managed to dress herself and take a couple of painkillers. She sat on the sofa and turned on a game, not wanting to have to share the bed with Casey for the rest of the night. This wasn't the man she knew, the man she had fallen in love with. She eventually cried herself to sleep in front of the TV.

* * *

She woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She managed to make her way over to the kitchen counter where she had left her glass and bottle of pills. She took 2 and took a large gulp of water. Casey placed a plate of eggs, bacon sausages and toast in front of her. He seemed so different, so kind and loving, not the same man who had inflicted the wounds on her the previous night.

"Casey, this looks amazing!"

"Good, I hope you like it."

She picked up her knife and fork before shooting pains streamed down her arms. Casey took the cutlery from her and cut up her food, and was about to feed it to her when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli…. Yes…I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and turned to Casey. "I have to go." She turned to walk to the bedroom so that she could change but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her right arm and pulling her back. She was shoved against the kitchen table. He placed his hand on her chin and forced it upwards, ensuring that her eyes met his.

"You are not leaving this apartment until you have finished eating, got that?" His full weight was pressed against her; she nodded and smiled which led to him releasing his grip on her. "Good." He smiled and let her walk around the table.

By the time she arrived at the crime scene the body was already being placed into the coroners van, ready to go back to the precinct.

* * *

"Jane, where have you been? I called you over 40 minutes ago. "

"I was… I got distracted… sorry."

"Does that distraction go by the name of Casey?"

"Erm… yeah… Sorry Frost, can I go and ask Maura some questions about the body?"

"Sure, but just a warning, she's not in a good mood."

"Thanks Frost." She really was grateful that her partner was so understanding, even if he didn't know exactly what was happening, he wouldn't cross the line unless absolutely necessary . She headed toward the coroners van, where Maura was helping close up the van. "Hey Maur."

"Hello Detective." As soon as she had said it she felt a sense of regret, but she knew that she had to act purely professional around Jane, or she would miss their friendship even more than she already was. She hadn't slept the night before, the call from Jane had worried her sick and she had spent the whole night thinking about her. "The body is a Caucasian child, no more than 11 years of age, defensive wounds on the arms. I won't know more until I do the autopsy." That's when she noticed the white cast on Jane's left arm. It was hidden by her jacket, but still noticeable. She turned away, not able to look at the detective any longer, she wasn't there for her friend when she needed her and she wasn't sure that she would be able to cope with that.

"Maur. Look at me, please." Her voice was slightly broken, with a hint of desperation. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

"How did you fracture your wrist?" She wasn't in the mood for dealing with feelings, especially not with Jane; she kept her head low due to the fact she had dark circles under her eyes, which were also still puffy from crying.

"I slipped and fell last night. You didn't answer my question."

"No." was the simple answer to the detective's earlier question, Jane herself hadn't done anything to cause her to be upset. She didn't elaborate because there were too many reasons why she was upset and angry, none of which she felt she could discuss with anyone. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my office, I have an autopsy to perform." Her tone was cold, and professional, they were simply two women with a job to do. With that the honey blond walked off to her car without another word.

She jumped in her car and drove on auto pilot back to the precinct. When she got into the morgue the body hadn't arrived yet so she went into her office and once again completely broke down. She had been so cold to Jane, and now she thought it was her fault. Of course it wasn't Jane's fault; it was her own fault, and Casey's fault. If only Jane could see that he wasn't the right person for her… although if she hadn't been such a coward, and had admitted her feelings then maybe Jane would have reconsidered marrying Casey. At the time she had felt that if she had told Jane that Casey wasn't a good guy then Jane would hate her, and she wasn't really sure of her feelings, until now.

Her mind flashed back to the conversation that she had had with Casey 2 weeks before he and Jane were due to be married. _A knock on her door had startled her and she looked up from the forensics journal that she was reading whilst sitting on the sofa in her office. Casey was stood in the doorway, and she had presumed that he was there to discuss some of the wedding arrangements, but she was wrong. She instinctively stood up to invite her guest in. Casey walked right up to her and shoved her back down onto the sofa. His large frame loomed over her and his eyes met hers. "You listen to me you little bitch. Jane and I are getting married, and I'm not going to let your lust filled fantasies stand in the way of our love." She gasped at the words 'lust filled' being used, she could never use Jane like that; that was the moment she realised that her feelings for Jane went beyond friendship –beyond a silly little crush. "That's right, I see the way you look at her, but I'm not going to let you make Jane your bitch, because you can't find anyone to fulfill your sexual needs. Got that? Once I've married her you are not to see her outside of work, ever! If I catch you two spending time together then I'll ensure that you never see her again, I can very easily move us to another city. If you're reasonable then that won't have to happen, will it?" His tone had turned patronizing, and Maura felt the urge to run out, she didn't want to hear what he had to say, but fear – that she would never see Jane again- kept her rooted in her place. "I know that you're an intelligent woman Dr. Isles and I'm so glad we could have this little chat." Casey exited as quickly as he had entered, leaving a stunned Maura to contemplate everything that he had said._

She had spent the entire night thinking about it, and there was no denying it she was hopelessly in love with her best friend. Now, because of that – and Casey's threats, which she didn't doubt he would take action upon - she was pushing her away, because she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing the raven haired woman, even if it was only for professional purposes. A gentle knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped away the tears which had fallen, and silently thanked whoever had invented waterproof mascara. "Come in." The door clicked open and much to her surprise the dark haired detective was stood in her door way. She instantly noted that Jane had been crying, and she couldn't help but feel entirely responsible. "Jane." It came out as barely a whisper, but she didn't think there was anything that she could say that would change the way she had acted earlier that morning. "Come and sit down." She said, whilst standing and making her way towards the sofa.

"Maura…" As soon as the name escaped her lips she felt warm salty tears begin to fall. Jane Rizzoli rarely cried but something about Maura made her feel safe, Maura didn't see her tears as a sign of weakness, she saw them as an emotional release, and when she would stop crying the doctor would tell her that overcoming her emotions made her stronger.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. I've just been so exhausted lately, I've barely had any sleep for the past week, and the fact I was up all of last night clearing up just made matters worse, and I sort of lost it. Please, please don't hate me. You know I hate it when you hate me…"

"I don't think I could ever really hate you, annoying as you are. I'm just so glad you're not mad at me; I got really worried after you hung up on me last night. I thought that maybe…" Maura was immediately by her side, and she fell into her arms, a sobbing mess. Maura's touch was light, and tender. Even though there was some pain in her arm from all the bruises that Casey had left, she couldn't let Maura – or anyone for that matter - know what was happening they would see her as a victim and she couldn't be pitied she had to be strong, she felt safe in Maura's arms and she felt the pain disappear for a second. "I love you Maur."

"I love you too Jane." _More than you'll ever know ._She thought to herself. She removed her arms from around Jane, and sat up as she heard the body being wheeled in. She grabbed a tissue from the box on her table and wiped away the tears on Jane's face. "You know, you shouldn't be working the field whilst your wrist is in a cast."

"Yeah, I know, I have to tell Cavanaugh that I need to be on desk duty for a while, plus I have to go back to the hospital later for a checkup, would you mind coming with me?"

She looked into the detective's dark orbs, and they caused her to melt. She forgot about what Casey had said, her friend needed her and she wasn't going to desert her again. "Of course I'll come with you Jane." She smiled as she helped the detective stand up and the two of them walked into the morgue.

* * *

**Couple of quick notes, which if you have the time to read these then I really appreciate that! first of all I'd like to start by saying that that is the first for of any sexual encounter that I have ever written, so feedback would be great! **

_**Secondly, my most important point:**_**I looked into Marital rape, after I had written this, and found that in many cases Marital rape is legal, or is widely tolerated, which honestly broke my heart, I can't believe that. It really saddens me. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this matter, via PM or review.**

**Thirdly I hope that everyone who asked about why Maura didn't go to the hospital is satisfied with my explanation so far. Again let me know.**

**Lastly, thanks to those who are sticking with me, it means so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait... hope you enjoy. And thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

Maura finished the autopsy by which time Jane needed to leave to get to the hospital. The pair got into Maura's car and made their way to the hospital. "Jane, what happened to your arm?"

"I already told you that I slipped and fell, I had a few too many beers at yours last night."

"No you didn't, you had one glass of champagne and a bottle of beer, we both know that's not enough to make you even slightly tipsy, it's not even over the recommended daily allowance, I've seen you drink more than that, and after that you were fine. What really happened Jane?"

"You have to embarrass me don't you, it was dark last night and I slipped on Jo's chew toy when I got out of bed"

Maura chuckled at Jane's clumsiness, and to think, she was one of Boston's finest. Jane smiled, relieved that Maura had bought her lie. She could never let her best friend know what had really happened the previous night, no one could ever know. Casey made her feel so powerless; the same way she had felt when Hoyt had pinned her down years before., what good was being a cop when she couldn't protect herself from this. If Maura found out she knew exactly how the honey blond would react, and she would feel pitied every time she saw her, and she couldn't have that. Not that she would ever admit it but Maura's opinion mattered to her, a lot. She valued what her friend said, not only because it was always honest, but because it was almost always true, and while most people would avoid saying things like that, Maura was brutally honest because she didn't always know when her words would hurt someone. She had known Casey since high school, she had always been drawn to him, and him to her, and he could never intentionally hurt her, could he? No. It was just the side effects of too much alcohol, she was sure of it.

The pair pulled up at the hospital and Maura parked the car before they both wandered into the building. The ER was a lot less busy and the doctor who had seen Jane in the early hours of that morning was still on call. He greeted her and led her to an exam room. He conducted a physical exam, before doing another x-ray, which showed that the cast was holding her wrist in place. No it was just a waiting game. Jane was let back out to the waiting room, so she sat down next to Maura, and told her the news. Maura was relieved that Jane would be alright, and as soon as Jane's medication was given to her Maura would drive the two of them back to the precinct, as Casey's words still loomed over her head.

Both women were silent on the drive back and once Maura's car was parked the doctor went back to her office to complete her autopsy report. Jane headed upstairs, and sat down at her desk where she began to fill out paperwork and go through cold case files as she had a lot of spare time on her hands.

Maura was sat in her office filling out her autopsy report when a voice at the door startled her. The distinctive British accent sent a chill down her spine. HE walked into her office as if he owned it and began to inspect her various tribal masks. Maura felt this was a violation of her personal space; Casey's voice interrupted her anger and turned it to fear. "Do you remember what I told you about staying away from my wife Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, about two weeks before the wedding you came in here and…"

"Very good doctor." His tone was patronizing and Maura felt a shiver down her spine. "This is why I'm puzzled as to why you were with her in the hospital today."

"I…uh…I…" The normally composed Dr. Isles was at a loss for words, he had been watching her, to ensure that she stayed away from Jane; he did have a lot of time on his hands.

He stormed over to her desk and slapped her across the cheek. "You're a filthy little spoilt brat… even so, there's no easy way to say this but I think you have a right to know" She could feel her cheek reddening where his hand had made contact with her cheek. She knew Casey hated her, he always had, but he loved Jane. She saw the way her behaved when he was with her, and her with him. She was finally happy, and that's all she really wanted, for Jane to be happy. "I'm just going to tell you. I'm going to tell you the plain and simple truth. You need to back off, no more movie nights, drinks after work none of that. We both know Jane, and she's too kind to tell you this herself but she had confided in me on numerous occasions, because she tells me everything. She doesn't want you spending so much time with her, she just wanted someone to go to the bar with after work once a week, but you started suffocating her, still are, and she hates it, hates you. To quote her exactly she wants you to 'find someone else's time to waste'. She doesn't want to spend her evenings watching boring documentaries, or listening to your endless list of 'fun' facts which she fins, and again I quote, 'boring as hell.' So find someone else's time to waste."

""D-did she r-really say that?" She felt herself beginning to crumble, and she knew Casey could sense it too so she finally let the tears that she had been holding back escape from her glassy eyes.

"Jane's right, you are pathetic." He turned to walk out of the building, he had said what he needed to, and he couldn't risk being caught. He was gone as quickly as he came.

Suddenly Maura wasn't in the mood to see anyone, living or dead, so she decided to call Dr. Pike to fill in for her. She told her staff that she was feeling unwell, and that wasn't a complete lie, Casey's words had left her feeling sick to the stomach. Jane didn't really feel that way, did she?

* * *

Jane walked down to Maura's office so that they could go to lunch together but she was greeted by Dr. Pike. "Why are you sitting in Maura's chair?"

"Dr. Isles asked me to give you her autopsy report if you came down." He handed her the file containing the paperwork and then stood to walk out of the office.

"Thank you Dr. Pike, but where did you say Maura was?"

"I'm afraid she went home earlier. I hear she wasn't feeling well and I believe that she went home."

Jane raced out of Maura's office before Dr. Pike could make a snarky comment. She ran up the stairs to her desk as fast as she could and sat down and dialed Maura's cell. She got her voicemail, and decided to try her home phone. No answer. "Frost, Korsak. Either of you seen Maura?"

"Not since she left the crime scene."

"I thought you just picked up her autopsy report."

"Dammit. Damn. Dammit."

"Jane is something wrong?"

She noticed the mountain of paperwork on her desk, before she realised she would have time to finish it all while she was confined to desk duty. She grabbed her keys and took off.

She stepped out into the late September breeze, thankful that it was cold enough for her to get away with wearing her jacket which covered up the bruises that she had received the night before. She climbed into her car and sped off towards the doctor's house. Her thoughts were running wild, all her emotions were a jumble and she couldn't think clearly about anything. She pulled into Maura's driveway and stepped out of the car. She walked up and rang the doorbell, once. Twice. Then she knocked, again, again and again. She finally decided to use the key that Maura had given her. She checked each and every room, whilst calling out her friend's name, but there was no sign of her anywhere. _Come on Jane, think, where would Maura go? _Suddenly something clicked and she jumped back into her car and drove to the Dirty Robber. It was nearing 6 o'clock and the bar was just starting to fill up, but no sign of Maura. With no idea where to go next, and not wanting to head home just yet, Jaen figured that Maura would have to go back home at some point, so she decided to drive back to her house and wait there for her to return. Halfway there her phone rang, without bothering to check who it was – she presumed that it was Maura calling her back – she pressed the answer button and practically screamed "Maura!" down the line.

"Nope, Guess again." His British accent rang down the phone.

"Casey." She sighed, disappointed that her friend still hadn't made any effort to contact her.

"Are you on your way home? And why did you think I was Maura?"

"Yes I'm on my way back." She turned her car around and began to head home, knowing exactly what Casey meant when he had asked her that question. "And Maura left work early today and she hasn't been returning my calls. She's not a t home either; I can't help but think I've done something to upset her."

"Oh." He said, making his voice sound sympathetic, but letting a smile spread across his face because he had won. Now he had Jane all to himself. "How long until you get back, baby?"

"About 5 minutes, I'll see you soon."

"I love you Jane." And then she heard him end the call. She knew that she had to get home; after all she could call Maura after Casey had fallen asleep, and she needed to mentally prepare herself for the night ahead because this time she knew what was coming. Casey hated to be kept waiting.

She pushed open the door to her apartment. She was met by a small table, which was candle lit and had a single red rose lying across the middle of the white table cloth. The table was set for two and Casey was sat facing her. She saw passion in his eyes, not lust, which made her begin to think that she was right. The alcohol had gone to his head before because sat before her was the man she knew, and loved. He stood and walked around the table to pull out the other chair for her and allowed her to sit before he brought out the starter.

"What's all this for Casey?"

"I want you to be happy Jane; I want to make you happy. I also owe you an apology, for last night, and this morning, I was drunk and I really wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry Jane. I never meant to hurt you. How's your wrist?"

"Oh Casey." She felt drawn to him again and found herself believing everything she said. "My wrist is feeling much better now thank you. How was your day?"

"I'm glad to hear that." He placed his hand onto hers whilst they ate. "Pretty boring, I'm thinking about going back to work at the Truce Veteran center. How's the food?"

"Really? Wow. Did you make this? It tastes amazing!"

"I did. I'm glad that you like it." There was a comfortable silence whilst the couple ate, but Casey soon spoke up again. "Don't worry about Maura Jane. You two have fought before, it's only natural, we'll fight now and again, it happens. You'll be friends again in no time."

"I just can't help but feel that it's my fault that she walked out today."

"Jane, I'm sure it's not you. Maybe she just needs a little bit of space, you two do spend a lot of time together."

"She is my best friend."

"Maybe she's giving you some space to get adjusted to married life." He proposed in an attempt to keep Jane and Maura apart for a while, which he knew would eventually drive them apart for good. He walked back to the kitchen and dished up the main meal.

"I suppose you're probably right, I'll leave her be for a couple of days."

Casey set down the main course of a simple beef chili with rice and a side salad. The couple talked until they had both finished desert, by which point they were laughing and having a good time.

"Thank you Casey, for an amazing evening with delicious food and great company."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Casey replied whilst putting the plates into the dishwasher. He took Jane's hand and led her to the bedroom, once inside he pushed her up against the wall again. She was physically weaker than the previous night, due to her injuries and so the nightmare began again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know there have been a lot of complaints, but I'd just like to say that if anyone has ever known anyone who has been in, or you yourself are in an abusive relationship firstly just know that you aren't alone and there are ways to get help and secondly those who don't know... it's not that easy to get out of a relationship... it's difficult for them to get out there are a lot of emotions and attachments involved. With that being said thank you to people who have followed, and who have decided to stick with me... things are going to start looking up in the next chapter (which is actually the one I wrote first... I always start with a middle/end chapter and work towards it... okay... I've typed way too much.. It's past 2am so yeah.)**

**Quick thing, the bold is the song 'Let her Go' by Passenger, and I recommend listening to it whilst reading, or just at all its a beautiful song!**

**Hope y'all enjoy this!**

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

Her alarm rang. 06:00. She shifted to jump out of bed but Casey stretched out his arm and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower and get ready for work." He pulled her back onto the bed and pinned her down. "Casey I'm going to be late for work."

"Come on, you work so much over time anyway."

"No Casey, I have to get rea…" She was silenced by a rough kiss. "ready for.." He clasped his hand over her mouth and kept it there while he began to remove items of her clothing. Just before she closed her eyes she saw the animalistic twinkle in his lust filled eyes which chilled her to the bone. She shut them tightly and waited for the inevitable to be over with.

When she finally opened them there were articles of clothing all over the room and Casey was passed out on the bed next to her. She stood and went to the bathroom and turned the heat up in the shower. She scrubbed her skin, hard, being careful of her arm which was still in a cast. She kept scrubbing, trying to remove all traces of him from her skin. The non-bruised areas of skin turned red from the scalding water and the friction of the sponge against her skin. Try as she might she couldn't undo the damage and so she did what she had been doing since the wedding, carrying on with her life as normally as possible, which was difficult due to the lack of time she spent with her best friend. Nowadays she only ever saw Maura at work; the pair hadn't spoken since Maura took Jane to the hospital the day after her wedding.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go **

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go**

She hopped out of the shower, dressed in a hurry and raced out of her apartment.

She check her watch, she was supposed to be at the crime scene 20 minutes ago. She knew that if she stopped for coffee it would make her even later than she already was but she was in desperate need of a caffeine fix due to the lack of sleep over the previous two weeks.

She pulled up at the crime scene after downing her cup of coffee. She stepped out of her car and was greeted by Frost.

"You're late, again. What were you… you know what never mind." He didn't care to know the details of his partners sex life, he would leave that for her and Maura to discuss, little did he know the pair hadn't really discussed anything since Casey had stepped back into the picture, and after the wedding had taken place the pair never saw each other. "They transported the vic. back to the morgue already."

"What?!"

"Dr. Isles signed it off already; she had to get to another scene. Don't worry we took lots of photos."

"You transported the body without me!" Her tone was a lot harsher than she had intended, but she had a lot of built up anger which she was now taking out on Frost for no good reason.

"You were 35 minutes late, and Maura had to get to another scene urgently, we couldn't really wait for you."

"What do you mean by that? What the hell?!" She had raised her voice and she was practically screaming at Frost by this point.

"Jane calm down…"

"No, I'm not going to calm down!" She stormed off to her car and intended to drive back to the precinct. Normally she would have gone to ask for Maura's advice but she would probably end up screaming at her too, and they weren't in a very good place, mostly because of what Casey had said to her two week earlier, so she decided to drive home since Casey had started working at the trauma center again.

"Casey, are you home?" She checked her apartment and there was no sign of him. She dropped 2 ice cubes into a glass and poured herself some scotch.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast **

She downed two more glasses before wandering to her room and collapsing on her bed.

**You see her when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why **

**Everything you touch surely dies **

It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

**But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go **

She woke up because she heard a noise in her apartment. _It's only Jo, Its fine. _But everything wasn't fine. She had a headache so she got up to grab a glass of water. She went and sat down on the sofa and sipped in the water. The wall clock read 6:35. She picked up her phone. 20 missed calls and 4 messages.

* * *

"Detective Frost."

"Dr. Isles, have you seen Jane?"

"She didn't show up at the crime scene?"

"Oh she did… She stormed off. I thought she would have come down here to talk to you about it."

"I'm sorry, she hasn't been here. Did she seem upset?" _Oh Jane, what are you hiding from me?_

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast **

**Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep **

"No, she seemed really pissed off about something. Will you talk to her doc?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to speak to her anyway. I'm really swamped, do you think that you can survive today without her?"

"Yes, of course, just make sure that she's okay. She really hasn't been herself lately."

"Sure thing, I'll stop by her house as soon as I'm done here. Thanks for letting me know detective."

"No problem, I'll see you around doc." Frost walked out of Maura's office and back to the elevator.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go **

She called Jane, again and again. She left a number of voicemails and only hope that Jane would get them.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go **

She composed a quick text message as well; incase Jane didn't check her voicemails,

_Meet me at the Dirty robber tonight at 8pm we need to talk._

* * *

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go **

8pm. She had time to get ready and get to the bar slightly early. She took a quick shower and ate a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. She heard a key turn and the door swing open. She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm having drinks with my colleagues at the bar, but first I'm meeting my ma, she keeps going on about how she never sees me anymore. I'll be back later. Goodbye Casey."

"Jane, wait." But she was already rushing down the stairs to go and meet Maura.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go **

She checked her watch and it was only 7 so she decided to walk to the bar. The air was chilly so she pulled her jacket around herself whilst her hair blew in the wind. Her best friend clearly had something important to tell her. She spent the whole walk wondering what Maura needed to talk to her about.

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go **

She arrived at the bar at 7:35 and sat down in a booth. She ordered a beer. Minutes ticked by and the bar filled up. She gave in and placed an order of fries and her 5th beer of the night. Finally she saw Maura walk through the door wearing a deep purple dress with matching heels. She slid into the booth and faced Jane.

"I'm going to London tomorrow to the society of medical examiners conference. My flight leaves in the morning, I thought I should let you know before I left."

"You're going to London? You didn't think to tell me this until now? We're best friends Maur." She lost her temper again and wound up raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Jane. I got called during your wedding after party, I couldn't really tell you then. And we haven't spoken since the hospital, it didn't feel right."

"Maura I'm sorry I yelled at you." She moved around to sit next to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "How long are you going to be gone for?"

"The conference last for a week, but I'm going to Paris for 2 more weeks because my mother is having an art exhibit."

"3 weeks?" You're going to be gone for 3 weeks?"

"Yes. That's not a problem, is it? You have Casey and your family, its fine."

"Maura, you're my best friend, it's not the same. I can't talk about the stuff I talk to you about with anyone else."

"Jane, it's only 3 weeks. I'm not disappearing off the face of the earth. Besides you can call me or we can video chat." _The fact we haven't really been talking hasn't seemed to bother you for the past 2 weeks._

"Let's go. I should get back home soon."

They both stood and walked towards the exit of the bar.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go**

* * *

Just before I go just like to say the biggest thank you to **LauraMaeH94 **for your kind words, sorry I've been busy and haven't replied to you, but know that I really appreciate what you said :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank to those who have chosen to stick with me, it really means a lot that people have added this story to their story alerts, especially with the reviews I've been getting, but hey you can't please everyone. (This was the chapter that i actually wrote first, something I do often, I'll write a chapter and then work backwards from that point, and then work forwards, so this is where I was headed from the beginning, and now... well that's yet to decided.) anyway I'm not sure how many people actually read these A/Ns but I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

They stepped out into the cool September night. Both women lingered for a moment waiting to see what the other would do.

"Jane." Maura said, breaking the silence. "Would you like to stay over at my house tonight? You know, before I leave."

"No thanks Maura, I should head home." Jane replied, knowing that Casey would be really mad at her for the incident before she had left, and also for staying out as late as she had.

Of course, she wants to get home to Casey. "Will you at least walk with me?" She asked, desperate to keep Jane in her company a little while longer. She truly had missed their nights out together.

"Sure." She wanted more than anything to be spending Friday nights watching movies with Maura, and having drinks with her at the bar after work, but after not having seen her best friend – aside from work – in just over 2 weeks the walk back to Maura's would have to suffice. She noticed the honey blonde shivering and without a second thought she removed her jacket and wrapped it around the smaller woman.

"Thank you Jane." The simple gesture had reminded Maura why she loved Jane so much. She always put Maura's need before her own. "But won't you get col…" suddenly the bruises and scratches that covered the detectives arms came to her attention. She took Jane's wrist so that she could inspect the damage more closely.

"OW!" Jane pulled her arm away abruptly. She had been so concerned that Maura was cold that she had completely forgotten the secret that she was hiding.

"Jane! What happened to your arms? And don't you dare tell me that it's nothing, or that it's not important, or try to change the topic. This isn't nothing, and I'd like to think that you trust your BEST FRIEND enough to tell her what is going on!"

She couldn't tell Maura what had happened; she had spent years building up her walls, to be the tough Boston homicide cop that she had to be. If she told her, her reputation would be forever tainted; she couldn't have that so she did the next best thing that she could. She ran. She had a few too many beers and was significantly slower than normal so soon enough her friend had caught up with her, despite her sky high heels. She grabbed Jane's hand, knowing that the damage to her arm was obviously causing her a lot of pain, and not wanting to cause her any more. She needed to keep Jane from running again, so she kept her grip tight, but much to her surprise the detective stopped dead in her tracks. Jane now knew there was no way out of this, she would have to tell Maura something sooner or later, and that something would preferably be the truth… that was if she could ever muster the courage to tell Maura what she had let go on for so long, too long. But she knew Maura, she wouldn't judge her, she'd probably start stating facts about domestic violence, and tell her that it wasn't her fault.

Regretfully Maura removed the Jacket and placed it back around Jane's shoulders. She immediately felt a rush of cold air, and she missed the smell that was so distinctly Jane around her. However, she knew that Jane needed it more than she did, not just to shield her from the bitter September air, but also to hide the marks which covered her arms. She could already hear Jane's voice showing how broken she was, but she remembered something which Korsak had told her when Jane started having nightmares about Hoyt. He had told Jane that 'no one can break Jane Rizzoli unless you let them' and that particular piece of advice was not only true but she knew that Jane needed to be reminded of it. But Jane had also kept this hidden from her for a reason, and as much as she wanted Jane to tell her, she knew that the detective had a right to her privacy and she should respect that… for now at least. "Jane come on. I'm talking you to my house."

"No."

"Yes." She wrapped an arm around Jane's slender frame and began leading her back to her house.

She removed her arm from around Jane's waist and took her keys out of her bag. She turned the keys in the lock and the door swung open. Maura led Jane toward the stairs, and her bedroom, but Jane halted at the bottom of them. "Maur, where are we going?"

"To my bedroom. You look exhausted, you're going to stay here and get some sleep."

"I thought you brought me here to talk about" She held up her arms to demonstrate, "these."

"Jane. I brought you here to make sure you were safe, and I want what's best for you, and right now you desperately need some sleep. I'm pretty sure you've had too much to drink, and this week has taken its toll on you, I know how much you hate it when kids get murdered. When do you last get good night's sleep?"

"About 5 days ago." Depending on your definition of good... That was the best sleep she had had since she's married Casey, that night he was working through the night so managed to get a few hours of sleep.

"Okay, you need to rest. We're going upstairs right now." She sat Jane down on the bed and wandered into her closet to search for the clothes that Jane kept at her house.

"Thanks Maur, you know I don't mind staying in the guest room."

"Jane, it's no trouble at all. Besides you're my best friend… and I have a stack of paperwork which needs to be done, I probably won't get to bed until pretty late anyway." She opened various drawers and cupboards but couldn't find Jane's clothes. "Jane, I can't find your clothes." She called from the closet. "I'll go to yours and grab some, and then I can let Casey know that you're staying over here, so that he doesn't get worried." When she emerged from the closet Jane was asleep on her bed. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over the sleeping detective before switching off the lights and heading back down the stairs. She was dreading calling Casey after he had explicitly told her to stay away from Jaen so she poured herself a glass of wine.

2 bottles of wine later Maura found herself outside Jane apartment. She pounded on the door until Casey flung it open and she was met by a very angry Casey, nevertheless she waltzed inside.

"Dr. Isles where the hell is my wife?"

"Asleep. In my house." He shoved her onto the couch and pinned her down. "Oh my god." She had always subconsciously known what was going on, but she never thought that Jane would put up with what Casey had put her through… but then again the studies that she had read concerning domestic violence… No Maura now is not the time for facts. You need to put an end to this. "You sick son of a bitch, don't you put your filthy hands on me!" She brought her knee to his stomach casing him to tumble backward. "I swear to god if you put your hands on her again I will kill you with my bare hands and hide your body where no one will ever find it!"

"Oh but you wouldn't Maura. I'm not making Jane unhappy, this is all your fault,. Don't you see that?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Is it too much for that enormous brain of yours to comprehend?"

"DON'T PLAY MIND GAMES WITH ME! I'm not afraid of you anymore, you worthless piece of crap." She grabbed and twisted his arm shoving him face first onto the table. "I want you to get the hell out of Jane's life you bastard!"

"Oh but you forget that I'm Jane's husband."

She slammed his head down on the table again. "Not for long. It would be too nice to kill you, I want you to suffer and then rot in jail where a scumbag like you belongs! You deserve to feel immeasurable pain." Without glancing back she stormed out of the apartment and back home. As soon as she arrived she started on her paperwork.

Jane woke to find herself in Maura's bed. Shit. She ran down the stairs and found Maura asleep on the couch so it was easy for her to slip out of the house unnoticed. She jumped into a cab and headed home.

* * *

**Yes. Cliffhanger... y'all should note that i really like those.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The song (in italics is 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

She walked into a seemingly empty apartment. The silence scared her so she proceeded  
with caution towards her bedroom. Much to her surprise Casey was sat on the bed, wearing his uniform. Her eyes immediately wandered to the bag at his feet.

"Casey, what's going on?"

"We need to talk, come… sit down."

"No, just tell me what the hell is happening."

"Alright. I've been called back to Afghanistan , for 3 months."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THIS? To discuss this with your WIFE? You just decided to pack up your bags and walk out the door."

"Jane I…"

"Leave, and don't think about coming back."

"Jane."

"No, save it. I don't really care, please leave."

"I'll be back Jane, 3 months."

"Too bad, I'm not waiting for you. I won't be here when you get back. Leave my home."

"Don't use that tone with me, have some respect!" He grabbed her and shoved her onto the bed.

"Get off me!" She could see the bulge in his pants and she was determined not to let this happen again. Maura was leaving, and the only way to stop her from leaving was to get away from Casey. Casey pulled off his pants and slipped one hand into Jane's panties. She dug her nails into his back, pulling him in closer, and then but down hard on his shoulder. "Christ Jane! What the hell was that?""Get off me, get off!""Wow someone's feisty today. That'll soon be fixed." He opened the drawer in the side table and pulled out a syringe. He stuck the needle into Jane's arm and injected her with a weak sedative."Ow! Casey, what the hell was that?""Calm down Jane." He pulled down her pants and panties.

"Caseeeeeeyyyy" The sedative was beginning to take effect so he thrust into her. "Son of a bitch!" He had her hands pinned down and the images of Hoyt began to play in her mind again. Ever since he had pinned her to the wall on the night of their wedding Jane's mind kept flashing back to when Hoyt had her pinned in the basement, where she was completely helpless. Even though the bastard was dead whenever she was around Casey she always imagine Hoyt. It was Hoyt's face she saw when Casey had her pinned down and it was the fear that Hoyt had created that left her lying awake every night. Now she felt that same fear whenever she was around Casey, she was always watching her back. She didn't feel safe anymore. He reached climax extremely quickly and when he was done he zipped up his pants, picked up his bag, and walked out of the door; leaving Jane alone.

* * *

Maura sat up and looked around the room, before realising why she was on the couch. "Jane?" She called out and the memories of the previous night came flooding back. "Jane? Are you here?" She called, panicked. She walked to her bedroom to find that her bed was empty. Without a second thought she grabbed a pair of shoes and her car keys and raced out of the door, off to Jane's apartment. She used her key and opened the door. "Jane? Are you home?" She couldn't see any sign of the brunette in the kitchen or living room so she made her way towards Jane's bedroom. "Jane? She questioned whilst lightly knocking on the door. "Jane?" She called again, there was no response so she pulled on the door handle and pushed the door handle. She stepped into the room and noticed Jane curled up under the sheets. "Jane?" She hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed "Jane?"

"Go away.""I'm going to go and wait in the living room. Come out when you're ready. Okay?" Maura stood and went into Jane's kitchen. She opened the fridge and much to her surprise it was clean and fully stocked, a painful reminder of Casey, seemingly perfect husband material. She closed the fridge and then noticed the time on the clock. It was 4am. Nevertheless she hadn't eaten a proper meal in over 24 hours so she grabbed a few things from the cupboards and began to make pancake mix, she switched on the radio, making sure to turn the volume down, and pulled a frying pan out of the cupboard. She poured some oil and pancake mix into the pan. She left it heating whilst grabbing a bottle of water from the fried. She flipped the pancake and set the pan back on the stove.Jane emerged from her bedroom, dressed in black leggings and a grey sweater that Maura was pretty sure she had never seen before. "Morning Maur." Jane said sleepily.Maura ran over and pulled Jane into a tight embrace before remembering about the bruises that covered the detective's arms. She quickly released her. "You're up!""Um hmm. What are you doing here? What time is it?""4… in the morning." Maura replied, with a slight feeling of guilt. Jane obviously hadn't been sleeping well and she suddenly felt bad for barging into her home this early in the morning."Maura, it's Saturday. Why are you here so early?""I made you pancakes." She said, offering her friend the plate of hot pancakes which she had covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce. She guided her friend over to the sofa and sat her down. "I'm sorry to barge in like this. I woke up and you weren't in my house so I panicked. Sorry I woke you up." The radio was still playing softly in the background."Thanks Maura, these are delicious." Jane replied whilst shoving another forkful into her mouth. "Don't worry you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep.""Jane, you can take off your sweater if you're warm Jane." Maura had noticed the temperature of the apartment when she had walked in. The autumn air was chilly so she was hit by a wave of heat when she entered the apartment which meant that she had discarded her jacket upon entry. _There's a place that I know__  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away_"I'm fine, thanks Maur."Maura knew the detective was lying but she decided to let it pass. "So, where's Casey?""Oh." Jane suddenly tensed at the sound of Casey's name. "He left at earlier. He's going back to Afghanistan for 3 months."

_or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?_

Seeing Jane's reaction to Casey's name Maura began to tear up. "I know what he did to you Jane. I-I came t-to see him last night, a-and…"

"Maura. Are you crying? Oh crap. What the hell happened? Did he hurt you? Please tell me that he didn't hurt you. I swear to god if he did I'm going to... Oh god, Maur, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. Shit I screwed everything up so much."

_And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

"NO. No, no, no. He didn't do anything to me Jane. I'm fine."

Jane put her plate onto the table and suddenly became very interested in her hands. "I'm sorry Maura. I need to fix this."

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me  
Can you love mine  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

"Hey, Jane look at me." Maura placed her hand under the brunettes chin and slowly lifted her head until brown eyes met hazel. "None of this is your fault. One in four women are victims of domestic abuse in their lifetime. Don't apologize to me. I should have noticed. You're my best friend, if you should have been able to tell anyone that should have been me."

"You didn't notice because I didn't want you to. I was breaking and the only thing worse than that _would have been if you'd been there to see it happen."_

_Will you love me  
Even with my dark side_

"Take off your jumper."

"No. I'm broken Maura, and I don't want you to see that."

_Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am, yeah!_

"You are not broken. You can't be broken, you're Jane Rizzoli."

"You've already seen them once. I'm not taking it off."

"Please Jane, this isn't about the bruises."

"Fine." Jane gave in and pulled her jumper over her head, leaving her wearing a white tank top.

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me  
Can you love mine  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me  
Even with my dark side_

Maura shifted closer to Jane and took the detectives hands in her own. She gently massaged the old scars, all the while her gaze never averting Jane's face. "I know that talking about this with me hasn't been easy so I want to thank you for opening up to me."

_Don't run away  
Don't run away_

"I wouldn't say we really talked about it."

"Okay, and we don't have to if you don't want to. But…"

"I don't like where this is going."

_Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

"I just need to know one thing. I promise I'll drop it after this, unless of course you chose to talk to me." Jane nodded, so Maura continued. "I only ask because 1 in 6 women experience an attempt, or a successful rape. Did he rape you Jane?" Maura already knew the answer, but she needed Jane to confirm it. She hated to believe that anyone could hurt Jane like that, or at all for that matter but Casey didn't really care about her so why would he care that he had hurt her, traumatised her.

"Yes." The tears started spilling out and she fell, sobbing, into Maura's arms.

_Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!_

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me  
Can you love mine  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

"I'm so sorry Jane. I'm so sorry this happened to you. You're safe now. I promise I won't let him touch you ever again." Maura finally let her eyes wander down to Jane's arms, which were worse than Maura had noted the previous night. She grabbed her jacket from the back of Jane's sofa and wrapped it around the sobbing brunette. Deciding that her friend needed her sleep, and that it was unlikely she would be able to sleep soundly in her own bed, not after all that had happened to her. She scooped her up and carried her toward the door.

_Will you love me  
Even with my dark side  
Don't run away  
Don't run away_

"Maura, wh-what are you doing?""Taking you home. I'm not letting you stay here, not after all this. You can stay in my guest room until we find you somewhere else to live.""You don't have to do that.""I want to Jane." She said whilst shutting the door to Jane's apartment behind her. She placed Jane in the passenger seat, then climbed into the driver side of the car, and drove back home. Jane was fast asleep by the time they had arrived back at Maura's so the doctor opened all the doors before returning outside and gently lifting Jane out of the car and carrying her to the guest room. She placed a kiss onto Jane's forehead before switching off the lights and closing the door behind her.Jane woke up in a room she wasn't familiar with, then she remembered that she was in Maura's guest room - which she had only ever been in once before, the first night that she had stayed over at Maura's – all the other times she had slept in Maura's bed. She saw that Maura had hung a cardigan on the door for her, she slipped it on before wandering into the kitchen. "Ma!""Janie! I haven't seen you in, forever!""You see me all the time Ma.""Yeah, at work. You're never here anymore. Come here; give your Ma a hug.""No Ma. Where's Maura?""Erm, she left pretty early. Rushed out of the door with a load of suitcases.""Did she tell you where she was going?""No, she didn't mention it. She said 'I've got to go Angela, bye.' And then practically ran out of the door. Oh, wait she did mention London a few weeks ago.""Shit! Ma what time is it?""8:30""Did she say what time her flight was?""I think it was 9, but I can't be certain. Why?""Crap. Ma I need money. Where's your purse?""On the sofa. Why, where are you going?"Jane grabbed her mother's purse before slipping on a pair of shoes. "Airport!" She yelled whilst racing out of the door.

* * *

A Massive thank you to everyone who has followed, and stuck with me thus far. So Casey's gone... maybe...  
Sadly the statistics I had Maura quoting are real stats (I think they're british stats though.) All of the statistics are horrifying, and I hate to believe all of them. Especially the ones which involve children. Sorry, another cliffhanger (and sorry for the delays between updates, my computer is crap. and I really hate typing things up.) Anyway, hope y'all are enjoying so far, and just thanks again. 


End file.
